Queen of Hearts
by Dragonfly Glimmers
Summary: Sora looks through Jiminy's journal, and out pops a card with Larxene's face on it! Now our resident hero of the worlds is infatuated with her picture!Larxora, Oneshot


My first one-shot ever and it's a crack pairing, so don't be mad. Also, I like Larxene and Sora. Not together, but I just got this idea and it was too good to pass up, in my opinion. And I will NEVER write yaoi. I might read, love, like,or hate it, but never write it. Beware, extreme OOC-ness. Without further adieu, I present to you, Queen of Hearts!

Disclaimer: Nope, don't own anything. Wish I did, but I don't. I don't own what Larxene wears, either. Goes to whoever wrote 'You've got Voicemail!' which I'm too lazy to look up now.

Queen of Hearts

"Hey, Jiminy, can I see your journal again?" Sora asked. They were in the World that Never Was, in an area that spawned no Nobodies. The little cricket hopped out of Sora's pocket.

"Sure, Sora!" Jiminy chirped, handing Sora his journal. Sora turned to the first page.

"Thank Naminé. I wonder who she is? Well, not that it matters..."Sora said, flipping the page. Goofy gasped.

"Gawrsh, Sora! I think that page is stuck to another one!" He exclaimed. Sora looked at him.

"Well, let's see." Sora said, trying to see if there were any pages between the first and second page. It turns out there were. "Hey, you're right, Goofy! There is another page here! It might tell us who Naminé is!" Sora said, prying the pages apart.

"Aw, great going, Sora! You ripped the page!" Donald said. Sora smiled sheepishly and rubbed the back of his head.

"Sorry...but, look! Here's some cards!" Sora said, pointing at some cards that fell out of the journal. He picked them up. "Whoa...look at this girl! She's so pretty! This must be Naminé!" In his hand held the Queen of Hearts card, with a picture of a girl with short blonde hair with antenna-bangs and electrifying blue eyes.

'_That's not Naminé! That's Larxene, Organization number 12.' _Said Roxas from the inside of Sora's head. Ever since their little fight on Memory's Skyscraper, they had got to know each other real well and what-not by talking to each other through Sora's head. (Sora swore never to tell Goofy and Donald that ever again, it was a terrible experience the first time)

"Oh. She's in the Organization? She looks really nice. Do you think I'll have to fight her?" Sora asked. Donald, Goofy and Jiminy stared at him with puzzled expressions.

"Goofy, I think he's talking to himself again. Get the shield ready!" Donald whispered.

'_Get real! Larxene, the Savage Nymph, nice? Come _on_, Sora! Oh, and, you killed her. That's why you have her card.'_ Roxas said.

"Wait...I killed her? That's not-but I don't-you're kidding!" Sora shouted as he looked through the other cards. "Hey, there's Axel! He's an Ace..." Sora said, holding up the Ace card and tossing it carelessly aside, keeping Larxene's card firmly in his other hand. He held up a Joker with a guy in pink hair. "Who's this he-she?" Sora asked.

'_He-she? Oh, that's Marluxia! Yeah, we all thought he was gay anyway, but, moving on...oh, Vexen! Yeah, he's a Jack. Can totally imagine that.'_ Roxas said again. Sora looked through all the cards he had, Roxas giving an introduction and explaining who the people were and etcetera.

After they were all said and done with, Sora had thrown away all of the cards except the Queen of Hearts.

"Larxene is so pretty..." Sora said dreamily.

'_What about Kairi?_' Roxas asked his other.

"Yeah? What about Kairi? She's just my friend. That's all." Sora said. Goofy and Donald had tried to knock Sora out to drag him to the mental institute(again), but Sora knocked them both out with his keyblade instead. Moving on...

'_You can't like Larxene! She's totally unfeeling, and...dead!'_ Roxas shouted.

"Hey, I'd be unfeeling too if I learned I had no feelings! And it wouldn't be my fault if I died trying to get a heart from a stupid keyblade-person!" Sora shouted back, really fired up.

'_You just called yourself stupid!'_ Roxas shouted. Sora nodded.

"I was, at the time! I can't believe it! She's so pretty!" Sora gawked once more at Larxene's picture.

'_Alright, alright. We can stare at Larxene later. Let's just go. Oh, and, hold onto that card. It might be useful is Luxord isn't dead yet.'_ Roxas said. Sora nodded, having no idea who Luxord was, or what it had to do with _his_ precious Larxene, but he didn't like it.

-

(Note: I don't remember the actual script, so just bear with me)

After fighting a bunch of Nobodies, Sora finally 'reunited' with his friends.

"Sora! I'm so glad!" Kairi shouted, as she ran up and hugged him. Sora just pushed her off. Kairi cocked her head. "Sora...are you ok?"

"What's wrong with you? Can't you see I'm in love with someone else?" Sora shouted at her, angry. What if _Larxene_ was watching, and what if _she_ got a different image? He didn't want Larxene to be mad at him for any reason!

'_Sora, get control of yourself! I can't believe you're in love with Larxene, of all people! She was a nasty...um, nevermind.'_ Roxas said.

"Whatever. I'm going on ahead." Sora said, running past Riku and Kairi, who had bewildered looks on their faces. "I just want to see Larxene."

-

"Looks like you lost. You're so much weaker than your Nobody. Time to die, keyblade-wielder." The Gambler of Fate was standing across from Sora, leaning down and panting, since he had lost the duel he had with the blonde gambler.

"I...can't believe...I lost. I'm so sorry I...couldn't see you...Larxene." Sora said, holding uphis now-treasuredcard and closing his eyes. Luxord just laughed.

"That's an interesting combination. Well, I guess you'll join her up in Heaven." Luxord said, taking a sharp-edged card and getting ready to slice it through Sora, but something stopped him. Sora noticed this, and opened them. In-between him and Luxord was the most beautiful angel had had ever laid eyes on.

She had a creamy white gown on with an intricate gold design complimenting her golden hair. In her hands held kunais.

"L-Larxene?" Sora spluttered. Larxene turned around, giving a glare to Luxord before doing so. She looked see-through, so she must be dead, or something.

"Yes, Sora?" Larxene asked, electrifying blue eyes clashing with ocean blue ones. Instantly the static sparked.

"R-Roxas said you were so nasty!" Was all Sora could say. He mentally kicked himself. The love of his life just came down to heaven to save him, and that was all he could say! What an idiot! Larxene just smiled as a sound of ringing bells came out from her mouth. Her laughter just melted Sora into a puddle right about now.

"That was because I didn't have a heart! I was unfeeling because I couldn't feel! Sure, I was more hostile than the others but I was just mad! But, Sora, I've got to thank you in a way. You made me feel the way I do right now! It's such a wonderful feeling, but, it's too bad I can't be with you until you die." Larxene said, smiling.

"Hey, Larxene, just let me die! We could be together!" Sora shouted, liking the suggestion very much at this moment. Larxene shook her head sadly.

"You have things to do here before you go. Don't worry, I became your guardian angel. Which reminds me..."Larxene then spun around, held a kunai to the sky and shouted 'Thundaga!' as a bolt of lightning struck Luxord and electrocuted him, giving him a slow and painful death. Once all was said and done, Larxene faced Sora again.

"Larxene, when will you and I be together?" Sora asked meekly. Larxene smiled and laughed again as she moved closer and placed a hand on his shoulder as she shook her head.

"Sora, we're always together. I guess, since you released me from my suffering of an unfeeling Nobody, all of my emotions led me to be your guardian angel. I want to protect you, Sora. I...I think I know what compelled me to do it, too. Not because you're the first person to show compassion to me since becoming a Nobody, and not because you made me emotional again, but because..." Larxene thought for a moment.

"I can't explain why. Love is just like that." She finished, and shrugged. "But make sure you hold onto to my card. You may need it, and call on me if anyone else gives you a hard time. I'll knock them so hard they won't be able to see straight!I'll see you later, Sora!" She said, and waved as two golden wings unfolded from her back as she disappeared. Sora sighed, and looked back at the Queen of Hearts card, holding it close to his chest and looked up.

"Larxene...my Queen of Hearts..."

* * *

I know I'm going to get alot of flames for this one, but I want to hear how I can make my one-shot, crack-pairing skills better if I ever use them again. Just review, whether you like it, hate it, or love it.(hard to imagine, but whatever) Also, I know that there's an incredible amount of errors with grammar, spelling, punctuation, major mistake on personality, the plot was really choppy,I skipped alot of scenes,but I just wanted to get to the point.

Whether you flame or not, I don't care. Please give a review.


End file.
